Usually configuration related data for client units, such as license keys, provider network addresses, login names, customization and corporate identity etc. are provided to a client unit, i.e. to a user operating the client unit, via email.
However, the conventional methods for providing configuration related data sometimes provide little comfort for the user.
In view of the above-described situation, there may be a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a network system with improved characteristics.